


something about you (i hold on to)

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, im sorry oikawa, singles restaurant!AU, they're in university, ushijima's not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa walks into this new restaurant for lunch and gets more than he can metaphorically chew.</p><p>(aka you don't actually know you're sitting in a singles restaurant until you see who's sitting in front of you what the hell AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about you (i hold on to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/gifts).



> Written for aurics! I hope you like it! Their prompt is:
> 
> Singles Restaurant!AU 
> 
> Based on this scenario: (http://sugiyaman.tumblr.com/post/128272234315/thelostcharming-sizvideos-korean-restaurant)
> 
> I 'd like it if either one of them walked into the restaurant feeling pretty down; not just about his lack of significant other, but everything about his life in general, and the incident at the restaurant ended up brightening his day considerably (though whether that's through positive or negative impressions of the other character, it's up to the creator haha). I don't mind any sort of ending, and I won't mind a bit of smut (just consensual, please!)

There's always something about fate and coincidences that has plagued Oikawa Tooru but the culmination of it all takes the cake today with who's sitting across the table, staring at him right now.

"Hello", greets one Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Piss off", Oikawa shoots back. To be perfectly honest, he'd like to know how he'd ended up in this _highly_ undesirable situation. He'd also like to know a way to weasel out of it (with the least interaction with Ushiwaka-chan, that is). As he spins his phone on the table with a finger, he starts mentally retracing his steps of the day.

 

**********

 

He'd woken up that morning nursing a distinct urge to get out of his room and --hop? skip? jump? -- into the sunlight and the wonderful space of time known as "FINALS ARE OVER" so he did just that. He'd walked into town with his favourite teal beanie on though he hadn't bothered to wear contact lenses, just glasses; his eyes are gonna need all the oxygen they can get after a whole month of nightly cramming. A new foodie haunt had popped up across the railway station, the one Makki was telling him a week ago to go and check out. Some kind of personal reward was necessary after all the shit he went through last week so he approached its entrance for lunch.

A waiter had come up and asked if he was single or waiting for a partner, cheerfully ushering Oikawa in when he answered it was just him. All the tables were set inside a booth against some kind of partition which was kind of weird but then again, he knew jack shit about interior designs. He chose to sit at one on the very left and poked at a screen monitor attached to his table to order.

He picked a meal set but just as he wanted to put his hand down, another query popped up on the screen:

 

 _Do you feel lonely?_ _Would you like someone to eat with?_

a. YES  
b. NO

 

Oikawa blinked.

And pressed the first option because why the heck not, YOLO.

The partition in front of him very suddenly made a squeak as it instantly slid to the side and he definitely nearly fell off his chair once he realised his table was longer than it initially seemed and someone else else was sitting on the other end.

A certain someone he could do without seeing for the rest of his life, really.

 

**********

 

Oikawa stops spinning his phone and looks dubiously towards the other man.

"Ushiwaka-chan, you didn't really plan all of this....or did you?"

"Why would I?", Ushijima's face and voice remains as nonplussed as ever. His eyebrows had lifted a little during the initial shock but his composure decidedly remained calm. Really, the things Oikawa will do just to get a resting bitch face like that -- which basically encompasses nothing.

The same waiter that had greeted Oikawa at the joint's entrance comes up with a big grin and sets a huge plate of omelette rice between them on the table. "Welcome to KisuKisu RabuRabu Kyun! We're actually a new restaurant for singles to come eat and mingle! Since this is both your first time here, we'd like to serve this on the house. Please enjoy! Will you guys be needing anything else?"

At this point, Oikawa has his face buried into his hands. Softly, he mutters, "Ten glasses of vodka, please."

The waiter cocks his head to the side. "I'm afraid we don't serve alcohol this early, unfortunately."

Oikawa lifts one hand up and waves it flippantly. "Water, please. And green tea for Ushiwaka-chan."

Ushijima nods in acquiescence and as the waiter leaves to get their drinks, he observes Oikawa going through various stages of misery. "You really should stop calling me that."

"Call you what, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"That."

"That what, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"That.*

He pulls his hands away and shoots a dirty look at Ushijima. "Now you're just fucking with me."

One side of Ushijima's lips quirk up at that and Oikawa thinks its the eighth wonder of the world, considering how rare it is to catch Ushijima making a smile of some sort. It's almost nice -- _almost_. "The food is getting cold, Oikawa. It's not good to eat things that are losing their freshness."

He squints very hard at Ushijima because for some reason, his words sound a lot like something either Iwa-chan or his own mom would say during a meal. Oikawa can live without connecting the blank-faced man to a trait as holy as motherliness, thank you very much.

(It just makes him think of Ushiwaka-chan wearing some frilly pink apron with a ladle in one hand and that's all kinds of disturbing.)

Their drinks arrive and Oikawa immediately starts downing his glass of water because holy shit, _is_ he thirsty -- thirsty for escape, yes. He watches Ushijima divide the omelette into somewhat equal halves. The best plan, he supposes, is to finish his portion as quickly as possible and leave so he can salvage whatever's left of his weekend; preferably watching that new alien movie or restocking his milk bread hoard or maybe even teasing Makki or Iwa-chan on the phone.

There's a cough and Oikawa drifts out from his thoughts; Ushijima gestures towards the plate: _eat_. He just rolls his eyes and starts digging in after giving thanks to the food. The one upside about this whole fiasco is that the omelette rice is really good. The egg's fluffy and the curry sauce is laden with potatoes and carrots...that are cut in heart shapes. Oikawa tries to ignore that detail (it's cute, damnit).

"How did you find out about this place?"

Oikawa doesn't even look up from eating as he answers."Friend told me. I just didn't know that its a...singles restaurant."

"I see."

"What? You knew the whole deal behind it all along?"

"No. I was just as taken aback as you."

"As taken aback as you were by Shiratorizawa's loss to Karasuno back then, Ushiwaka-chan?" He's not a brat, he's just not letting a good chance to rib him pass. 

The other takes his time to reply, pausing in his meal. Oikawa's almost done with his thankfully. The end is finally in sight.

"Don't eat so fast, you might choke. And to asnwer that, yes. It was unexpected but surprises always happen." He looks meaningfully at Oikawa. "Like today."

Oikawa scrunches his nose. "That's cheesy and unnatural coming from you."

To his incredulity, the man lets out a snort of laughter and Oikawa is alarmed, slightly intrigued but mostly very, very alarmed. He pushes the glass of green tea closer towards Ushijima lest he aciidentally chokes or something.

He takes a sip before talking to Oikawa again. "So, what's natural of me?"

"Gee, I don't know. How about being fucking tall? Face of stone? A general pain in the ass on and off court?"

"I see." 

Oikawa is reluctant to admit what he says next but the truth is the truth and credit must be given where its due. "And an incredible volleyball player, fuck you."

"I appreciate that, coming from you."

Oikawa _squawks_. His spoon nearly tips over in the process but he's more concerned by the burning sensation on his cheeks. He'd better not be blushing, goddamnit, this is _Ushiwaka-chan_ of all people. The bastard's wiping his mouth with a tissue but he swears to god if he's actually smirking behind it, Oikawa will throw his water at him. He means it.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

His mouth gapes open in horror. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO LOW KEY FLIRT WITH ME!?"

The other's brick wall expression doesn't make a single change as his deadpan answer comes.

"Yes, Oikawa."

Unbelievable. The _nerve_ of him. Well, fuck it, turnabout's fairplay anyway.

In a flash, he gets up and leans across the table and does the most stupid thing he can think of on the fly: he kisses Ushijima on the cheek.

(He notices the slight jump in the man's shoulders when his lips touches his skin.

Victory is always sweet.)

Oikawa sits back and casually finishes the last of his rice. There's some hushed cheering and laughter from the payment counter and out of the corner of his eyes, he spies their waiter flashing a quick thumbs up.

Ushijima is silent. Then, out of nowhere: "May I have your number?"

He's starting to wonder if an alien had posessed Ushijima's body or some otherwordly reason for this unexplainable behaviour. Oikawa lets out a long sigh. "Not on the first date."

This time Ushijima really does a full smile. Oikawa finds it disgusting that it changes Ushijima's features so much so he looks kind of...sweet. "I didn't think there'd be a second."

"You're full of shit, Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa gets up to leave. He's wasted more than enough time as it is.

As he turns though, he hears a quiet "see you on Team Japan". Oikawa tilts his head back for a glance. "My volleyball career is far from over, I said that before didn't I?"

"True. I look forward to playing with you, Oikawa." The reply sounds sincere enough.

Oikawa just shrugs and walks out, relieved that that's the end of that.

 

**********

 

(But it isn't quite.

Oikawa gets a text from an unknown number later that night: _it was nice having lunch with you. you look good with glasses_.

He saves the number in his phone under the name _Ushibaka-chan_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I strayed a tiny bit from the initial wants of the prompt oops *covers face*
> 
> 1\. don't kill me for the restaurant's name i wrote this at 4am 
> 
> 2\. please step on me for the shitty description of the restaurant's layout
> 
> 3\. i'm really just taking for granted dat Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa
> 
> 4\. Team Japan as in they're both on the National Volleyball Team


End file.
